A Silent Incantation
by Nabiichu
Summary: Amira Grey And Draco have been at each other's throats ever since she 'Betrayed' him their first year by standing up for That Tosser Harry Potter and his prat friends. How was she to know that he harbored forbidden feelings for her? Was she supposed to know that He wanted her all to himself, and would do anything to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

''It's not like that.'' He circled around me in a flurry and pulled at his hair, making it look even more disheveled. I reached out a hand but froze once I heard excited voices. Draco seized my arm and pushed me towards the stairs. '' _Go_!'' He hissed, He kept pushing and pushing, and when I tried to speak, he clapped a hand over my mouth so hard I bit my tongue. '' _Get below! Go_!'' I trembled, but out of anger I did what he said. His lip quivered as he watched me leave. ''But why?'' I  whispered weakly to him. I descended on my own time and listened to nothing but silence and approaching footsteps. But he finally looked at me with red, swollen eyes and whispered. '' _I have to_ _protect_ _you_.''


	2. Chapter 2

_It seemed like we could on like this forever. remember? We were sort of friends when this all started out, then the red thread of fate tightened itself and brought us back together._

 _It's a little repulsive, and even more so dangerous but, It's alright._

 _~Draco's Point Of View~_

Mother inspected me before I got on the train. I imagine my eyes were just as cloudy as hers. ''Everything is going to be alright. Just to think of other things. Would you?''

I smiled weakly at her. I actually didn't have a problem _there._ I looked around for an example. Ah, Chosen one Prat Potter was getting on the train with his pathetic party. Weasel-by and that Mudblood Granger.

Behind them was someone I'd know since I first stepped foot in Diagon alley; Amira Grey. The curly headed tosser looked my way, her eyes focused and her mouth set in a subtle line. And something happened in my chest that frightened me. That can't be her...It can't. But I knew that it was, She looked so graceful as she lifted a cat carrier onto train, A little girl whom I recognized as her younger sister, followed her Her mother blew them a kiss and reminded them to write. I kissed my own mother and looked at one of the standbys. ''Well, these trunks aren't going to lift themselves are they?'' I swerved my way around them hopped onto the train. I expected that my mates Blaise and Pansy would have saved me a spot. A barely brushed pass Grey as she made her way to the cart with that Mudblood and their pack.

''Draco, Mate, we've been waiting on you.'' I barely paid attention to them whilst putting my carry-on above me. I looked over my shoulder before the door closed, and caught a glimpse of dark curls descending. ''Oh... I get it, think she'll do you in again eh?'' I snapped out of my odd trance and looked towards Blaise. ''What the hell do you mean by _again?''_

I pressed and got ready to take my seat, but not before thick cloud of dark smoke washed over us like a wave. After my coughing, sputtering and questioning. I sat down in an irritable manner and took a deep breath. It would be a long,Tormenting ride back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Amira~

''Yes, But did you hear him?'' Hermione whispered across the table to Ginny and I. Ginny nudged me and I looked down. ''I heard you'd been chatting him up recently.'' She accused. It was no secret that The Malfoys and my Own family were acquaintances. And I couldn't deny that me and the infamous bully Draco Malfoy were once friends, for about an hour or so.

''We didn't say much. Just talked about quidditch. and that was because this summer we ran into each other while shopping. He did most of the talking.'' I said looking down at my food. Ron, who was sitting across from me was chomping away on something. I sighed. ''Before he could say anymore he suddenly had to go.'' I said while inhaling. ''Blimey, Sounds like the two of you had a grand time. Look at the flush.'' Ginny said. But I barely paid attention.~

''Draco wasn't touching his food. He was too busy devouring you.'' Ginny pretended to swoon in disgust. Harry, while wiping the blood off of his shirt, scoffed. ''Too busy thinking about his new duties.'' I glared. Harry's talk of Draco being a death eater got on my nerves. But I didn't say anything about it, less they would think that I had feelings for the bully. It felt good to be back in the old dorms. It was a welcoming feeling I'd learned to love. It actually made me happy I was here. Considering My own mother considered an all girl's school.

My Cat, Milkshake. Stretched out on the bed and soon curled up. I sat half expected her to paw at me. I giggled and prepared for bed.

Crazy. Draco Malfoy a death eater. The very thought sent a shiver of fright up my spine. I shuddered as I pulled out some supplies for classes tomorrow. There was something else, It was something in my heart. Why did I care so much if Draco was a death eater or not. It' not like we cared for each other as a matter of fact I vowed to make our last years at Hogwarts a living hell. Legally speaking of course.

Hermione looked over at me with worry. ''You're making weird faces again.'' She murmured towards me. I sat up and shook my head. ''It's about classes tomorrow. Professor Slughorn is simply brilliant. I can't wait to be in potions class. And defense against the dark arts is probably going to be amazing.'' She smiled a very motherly smile at me.

''You're going to be a great auror one day.'' She said, making my smile fade a bit. I bit my lip and nodded curtly before turning out the lamp. ''Thanks.'' I Mumured softly before closing my eyes.

My dad used also used to think that I'd make a great auror.


End file.
